


he in the iron hat.

by arurun



Series: a deeper look into them. [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arurun/pseuds/arurun
Summary: He was there to hold the balance of the world. Even as Sepira's life burns out, he will live on. He will live on to maintain the balance of the universe; the stability of space and the continuation of time.





	he in the iron hat.

**Author's Note:**

> "You either die a hero; or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."

"Are you sure about this?" Sepira was definitely concerned here.

Sepira--  _ah, she was such a wonderful woman_. She was beautiful, kind, gentle and perfect. She was caring and impossibly filled with grace. She was simply awe-inspiring.

And now, she looks down at me. My hands land on a glass jar on the table, my finger sliding down the glass but leaving no imprints. 

I eye the orange flames filling the inside of the glass case. 

I turn back to Sepira, and bring up a smile to my face. 

"Of course," I say. I was confident, and I definitely wasn't feeling any hesitation. "I chose to do this, and this is the role I must take. It is the consequence I must hold," I told her.

Her eyes were forlorn; and I knew it was because she didn't trust my words at all.

Still, I gave her the grin I was always proud of, and assured her once more I would be okay. My hands held in hers, my chin resting on her head--

"I won't be lonely," I told her, an assurance to both her and myself, "For the sake of the world-- for the sake of the future generation, I would gladly give my life." 

That day, she cried. Holding our child in her belly as I left her for good, she mourned for the fact that we were no longer able to meet. Cradling the Arcobaleno pacifiers in her hands, she yearned to stay longer. 

That day, with a smile on my face and nothing but sadness in her heart--

I bid my lover goodbye.

 

-

 

The Vongola Rings were to be handed down to Vongola Primo, Giotto.

I cradled the box gently in my hands as I showed it to the man. My lips were curled upwards in fake happiness. I dipped my iron hat to the left, over my broken left eye; as a checkered mask covers the other side of my face.

"As we've agreed on," I urged him, "I shall entrust these to you."

Vongola Primo takes the box hesitantly and nervously, as if a little slip of the finger would shatter the universe and its laws-- 

"I see," Giotto closes the box and holds them firmly-- "I shall treat them with utmost care." he assures me.

And with a gently dip of my head, I bid a short and curt goodbye-- then promptly, I left.

 

-

 

The year rolls by, where time flows smoothly and a brand new world is born. The universe was now stable and perfect and not on the verge of destruction-- but would anyone celebrate?

No, for they had no need to.

Seated on my iron chair again today, I wait. I wait, wait, and wait-- for the days to pass.

It was such a blessing. Such a miracle-- such a joy for minutes to be moving on well. Peace and harmony-- they were things I had succeeded in attaining for the world.

I was content with my success.

Even if it meant that I would be separated from my love; even if it means I will watch my wife and my children perish-- even so, I will live on.

I will live on as long as the universe is sustained.

For that is my role in the world. 

 

-

 

When Sepira passed, I realized that there was no longer a man in the world who knew my real name. No one would ever again call me by that name. No one. Not now, when even I've forgotten it too.

And I realize that I had lost it all. My wife; my self; my emotions.

My emotions.

Tears no longer flowed from my eyes, nor did any anger and frustration boil in my veins. I didn't even know what happiness was anymore. How did having fun feel like?

I didn't even know if this was fear; or confusion; or-- What was this?

Why are my lips still curled upwards?

Why am I still smiling?

 

-

 

I handed the new pacifiers down to the new generation. 

Seven of each colour-- each with their own quirks and passions-- All of them, forced to bear the curse for the eternity of their lives.

There was no longer mercy in my heart. My heart no longer conceived any feelings of empathy for another person.

And that was probably part of the consequence I had to bear.

So, century after century, I watch men crumble to ashes and die in agony-- 

I felt nothing. Nothing at all.

One man screams out towards me-- (in fear? in agony-- was it hatred? Well, as if I would even know.)-- his hand extended toward me-- only to dissipate and fall apart before it even got close.

I was probably still 'smiling'. 

'Smiling', as I no longer remember how to make any other expression.

I pick up the pacifiers, and looked for new holders. 

-

 

-

 

-

 

 

-

 

-

 

"The man in the iron hat"

"Checker Face"

"The man that put this curse on us"

Again, he returns to his iron chair, settles down, and closes his eyes. A contented smile on his face-- he recalls the curses he received just a day ago.

He had grown used to this by now. Being cursed, being hated, being the villain in anything. It was an everyday thing, really.

It was his job. The consequence he was to bear.

_...Eh? When did I become the villain of the story?_

He closes his eyes and tries to rest.

"Well, it's not like I would ever know."

 

-

 

_Centuries later-- milleniums? Decades? Hmm... well, it doesn't really matter, does it?_

Kawahira saw her.

"Head of the Giglionero Famiglia," he recalls what he has researched, "Luce."

The woman that bore a striking resemblance to her. Her, whom Kawahira once loved. To her, whom Kawahira hasn't the ability to forget--

There was no surprise. No shock, no feelings of nostalgia. No sadness as he remembers the past-- It was just 'oh'. 

"I guess Luce is my--" no, that didn't sound right.

"I guess Luce is  **her**  descendant." that sounded better. Hers, not his.

He was no longer worthy. He was no longer a being that could be referred to as a human. He was no longer worthy of the name.

And so, he hands his-- her descendant a pacifier--

and promptly, like a cinema that screens the same movie on repeat forever-- Kawahira simply watched Luce die.

and promptly, He ensures the pacifier is handed down to her child.

 

-

 

"Granndmaa!" a girl's voice called from outside, knocking and banging at the fragile wooden door, "Open up! It's Haru!" 

Then, there was this other child. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who bore a striking resemblance to Kawahira's face before he discarded it.

This made Kawahira wonder. "Is he perhaps, an accidental bond of Sepira's line and Giotto's?" For some reason, a chuckle escaped his lips right after.

He watches them desperately escape from some Millefiore men, so panicked and so fearful--

Taking another large gulp of his ramen, he slides the door open with his foot.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that Grandmother you're looking for kicked the bucket three years ago." another large slurp of noodles, "Oh, but she died with a smile on her face, don't worry." 

Kawahira has got to admit, this Tsunayoshi seemed a little wimpier than himself. Still, the nonexistent emotions in his heart acts on its own impulse.

"So, what are you standing around for? Hurry up and get inside."

-

-

-

Pulling down my iron hat, I cover my face with my checkered mask. A sigh escapes my lips as I watch the little orbs of flames, burning inside glass jars on the table.

Flickering and burning itself out, it was time to choose new Arcobalenos. 

 _With the young girl that looks like Sepira, and the young boy that bears my appearance_ \-- maybe, this time, it'll be different.

 **Hopefully** , whatever that word means.

 


End file.
